


Is That You?

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [34]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Morning, Random & Short, platonic BangHim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yongguk wasn't supposed to be here today.





	Is That You?

Everyone was surprised to see Yongguk at the table that morning.

“I thought you were busy at the studio this week.” said Junhong.

All he did was grin widely, not saying anything.

“Hey hyung, did you take more bread again?” Daehyun asked.

He shook his head.

“Did you sleep well?” Jongup inquired.

He simply nodded, his gum smile not fading.

Himchan suddenly emerged from the hallway and called, “Oh, Yongnam! When did you get here?”

Everyone’s eyes widened in confusion whilst Yongnam started laughing. 

“How can you tell?” Youngjae asked, amazed.

Himchan poured some coffee. “It’s easy. He’s not Yongguk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yongguk has an identical twin brother, Yongnam.


End file.
